Fallout 2: Вступление
Fallout 2: Вступление ( ) — видеоролик, с которого начинается игра Fallout 2. Описание Ролик начинается с показа одной из аудиторий Убежища 13, в которой под песню «''A Kiss to Build a Dream On» в исполнении Луи Армстронга, доносящуюся из громкоговорителя, показывается презентационный фильм «Волт-Тек», подробно объясняющий, как безопасно открыть убежище внешнему миру. После завершения показа бронированная дверь Убежища открывается, жители видят бойцов Анклава в силовой броне на фоне винтокрыла, приветственно машут им руками… в ответ стреляет миниган, экран гаснет. Повествование После кинематографического интро идут слайды с фотографиями с повествованием Рона Перлмана (в русской озвучке Александра Клюквина). noicon|center Альтернативный вариант Несколько иную версию вступления можно найти в файлах игры: В начале второго пункта звучало следующее: В последнем пункте: Заметки * Во вступительном ролике дверь Убежища 13 на момент открытия солдатами Анклава 15 мая 2242 года не имеет номера. * Главной примечательностью является момент, когда разработчики видео опустили момент планировки двери относительно пещер, в котором находилось Убежище. В ролике, который показывает события 2242 года, дверь находится в непосредственной близости от выхода на Пустоши — при открытии двери вид открывается прямо на посадочное место винтокрыла. В самой же игре планировка пещеры остаётся без изменений. * Если игрок в меню игры не производит каких-либо действий, вступительный ролик будет автоматически запускаться спустя 2 минуты. Появление Видеоролик За кулисами * Ролик в отношении графической составляющей по большей части был создан Гэри Платнером домаИнтервью Г. Платнера: ''I did most of the intro cinematic at home, and Chad Moore and Michael McCarthy from Rock and Roll Racing made other cinematics.. Дэвид Фармер является звуковым дизайнером ролика, а Пол Аллен Эдельштейн перенёс полученное видео в игровые ресурсы[[Титры Fallout 2|Титры Fallout 2]]. * Трэмелл Рэй Айзек, который сделал раскадровки для ролика[http://www.duckandcover.cx/archives.php?id=7033 Упоминание про работу Трэмелла на Duckandcover] Fallout; Character modeler and animator, scenery modeler, Intro animator, Art for the Official Fallout strategy guide. Fallout2; Art Lead; responsible for 3 full time artists and 2 interns. Character modeler and animator, rendered stills. Intro storyboarding, design and animation. Scenery modeler. Art for the Official Fallout2 strategy guide., сделал ту часть, где были задействованы жители убежища, нарисованные на манер Волт-БояАрхив файлов. * В восьмой части [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]] Крис Авеллон упоминает про вступительный ролик. Изначально был вариант событий, где солдаты Анклава не получали приказа открывать огонь по людям, однако в дальнейшем нарушители «отчитались» перед своим начальством тем, что эти жители Убежища оказали сопротивление. Они были так взволнованы открытием двери, что открыли огонь вопреки приказу своего начальства, после чего вбежали внутрь и штурмом захватили остальных жителей. Крис говорит, что изначально ролик задумывался иным. После того, как Убежище открылось, на Пустошь должен был выйти ребёнок. После того, как он начал оглядываться, картинка постепенно исчезала. Получалось не очень интересно, но заставляло задуматься о том, куда всё же смотрел ребёнок. * Кадры с детьми и брамином, которые были продемонстрированы во вступлении старейшины, были использованы для создания вступительного ролика Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * Звуковое сопровождение вступления в оригинале и в локализованной версии отличаются. В оригинале, на моменте произнесения речи рассказчика, воспроизводятся части City of Lost Angels, а на моменте слайда с каньоном Арройо воспроизводится отрывок Beyond the Canyon. При локализованной версии допускаются иные аудиодорожки. Галерея Первая часть FO2 Intro CH1 01.png FO2 Intro CH1 02.png FO2 Intro CH1 03.png FO2 Intro CH1 04.png FO2 Intro CH1 05.png FO2 Intro CH1 06.png FO2 Intro CH1 07.png FO2 Intro CH1 08.png FO2 Intro CH1 09.png FO2 Intro CH1 10.png FO2 Intro CH1 11.png FO2 Intro CH1 12.png FO2 Intro CH1 13.png FO2 Intro CH1 14.png FO2 Intro CH1 15.png FO2 Intro CH1 16.png FO2 Intro CH1 17.png FO2 Intro CH1 18.png FO2 Intro CH1 19.png FO2 Intro CH1 20.png FO2 Intro CH1 21.png FO2 Intro CH1 22.png FO2 Intro CH1 23.png FO2 Intro CH1 24.png FO2 Intro CH1 25.png FO2 Intro CH1 26.png FO2 Intro CH1 27.png FO2 Intro CH1 28.png FO2 Intro CH1 29.png FO2 Intro CH1 30.png FO2 Intro CH1 31.png FO2 Intro CH1 32.png FO2 Intro CH1 33.png FO2 Intro CH1 34.png FO2 Intro CH1 35.png FO2 Intro CH1 36.png FO2 Intro CH1 37.png FO2 Intro CH1 38.png FO2 Intro CH1 39.png FO2 Intro CH1 40.png FO2 Intro CH1 41.png FO2 Intro CH1 42.png FO2 Intro CH1 43.png FO2 Intro CH1 44.png FO2 Intro CH1 45.png FO2 Intro CH1 46.png FO2 Intro CH1 47.png FO2 Intro CH1 48.png FO2 Intro CH1 49.png Вторая часть FO2 Intro CH2 01.png FO2 Intro CH2 02.png FO2 Intro CH2 03.png FO2 Intro CH2 04.png FO2 Intro CH2 05.png FO2 Intro CH2 06.png FO2 Intro CH2 07.png FO2 Intro CH2 08.png FO2 Intro CH2 09.png FO2 Intro CH2 10.png FO2 Intro CH2 11.png FO2 Intro CH2 12.png FO2 Intro CH2 13.png Встреча со старейшей FO2 Intro CH3 01.png FO2 Intro CH3 02.png FO2 Intro CH3 03.png FO2 Intro CH3 04.png FO2 Intro CH3 05.png Geck.jpg FO2 Intro CH3 06.png FO2 Intro CH3 07.png FO2 Intro CH3 08.png Видео left|425px См. также * Fallout: Вступление * Fallout 3: Вступление * Fallout: New Vegas: Вступление * Fallout Tactics: Вступление Примечания en:Fallout 2 intro pl:Fallout 2 Intro Категория:Обзоры видео Fallout 2 Категория:Вступления